


Can you help me?

by channiess



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, i love when this has a lot of hashtags, minho is shy, minho is whipped too, soft, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiess/pseuds/channiess
Summary: After a year living together, they are finally talking to each other and turns out that Chan was fun to be aroundorwhere Chan need helps so he ask his roommate for it, and they end up whipped
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Can you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic and my first post here, I would love to read your comments on this, thanks<3

Like every other day, Minho woke up at 9 am going straight to shower to get ready for his classes. He didn't live alone but it felt like that, it was really weird to see his roommate, so he basically had the apartment for himself. It was nice, he spent mostly of the afternoons lying in the couch watching movies, bought some food and then sleep, and if he wasn’t in there he was in Felix apartment, his best friend.

The day started with pancakes and ice americano for breakfast, as everyday.  
He had this song stuck in his head since Felix was singing it all day, he was tired of that fucking song but here he was singing it while making breakfast.

"I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me, cause you... FUCK"  
He almost died when someone grabbed his arm.  
It...was..his roommate, weird.  
"can you help me with my project? I'll explain everything to you tonight, your voice is perfect" a sleepy Chan was in front of him, fluffy hair and eyes almost closed, cute thought minho  
"oh o-okay" Chan just nodded and went back to his room  
"that was weird" Minho just grabbed his coffee and left, he was going to buy something to eat today.

Minho would be lying if he said that he wasn’t thinking about what happened with Chan all day. He was curious, he is like that, like a cat when something new happens, he has so many questions. And here he was walking back to his apartment.

For the second time today Chan scared him, he never saw his roommate this early in the apartment.  
“hi” a very excited Chan was sitting in the couch, laptop and other stuff, Minho didn’t know what were, in the table. Minho has to admit it, Chan was pretty, hot, cute and all that togheter, he knew it since the first time he met him, but now he was looking at him better and yes he was right. A black hoodie, black shorts, his curly blonde hair and dimples? God he forgot about his dimples, yes he was cute.  
Minho just smiled to him and stood there like a sim in the middle of the room.  
“okay so here is the idea, i have this project, for my class and i’ve been stuck all week cause something is missing and i didn’t know what it was until i heard your voice, i think it would fit perfectly, your voice is amazing, i want to......” and all the other words started to sound blurry, Minho was really shy about his voice, no one has ever heard him sing, cause he was too self consciousness about it, and here he was with his roommate who has only spoken twice, telling him that his voice was perfect.

“so what do you think? You think you can help me?” chan’s ears were a shade of red, he was really excited cause this project was a big thing for him, it could be a window for a good job in a company, and of course a good grade.  
“oh...uh...mmmh” Minho wanted to help even if he was shy about his voice, but honestly he wasn’t paying attention.  
“don’t feel preasured to help me, it is totally okay if you don’t want to, for real” chan was smiling  
“no it is okay, i want to help you” Chan’s eyes were shinning a little.

Chan bought pizza for the two of them, so he explained all better. Minho was excited, the way Chan talked about music could make anyone feels that way. He was also curious about the older’s voice.

The project was one week away from the deadline, so they started that same night, Chan was going to change his schedule to match it with Minho’s so they could work.  
They stayed up til 4 am, they talked about everything, Minho told Chan about his classes and his future in dance, how he wanted to get into this big company and show his skills, he even told Chan about his deepest goals, it was so easy to talk with him. 

They’ve been working together for four days now, and Minho feels like he knows Chan since forever. The blonde always bring an ice americano for Minho and his favorite cake, also pinneaple juice that was chan’s favorite noted  
Minho has started to make breakfast for Chan too, the older was always running late cause of his new schedule, so minho was making pancakes for two now. He also started to note that the older had some classes near to him, so he saw him a few time, Chan waved excited in his direction, he also found out that Hyunjin, one of his friend from dance class, was friend with Chan. It felt like everyone was friend of Chan.

Honestly minho liked all of this, It was nice to talk to Chan when he was at the apartment. The apartment felt more warm, comfortable and he liked all of that.

Felix was smirking at Minho while he talked about the progress on Chan’s project, Minho knew what he was going to say so he just shaked his head and hit Felix on the shoulder.  
“it isn’t like that” cause it wasn’t like that or was it like that?

Chan was really fun to be around and maybe just maybe Minho was laughing too much with him, maybe he was just feeling too comfortable with him, maybe he was enjoying too much the way he smelled, or the way he talked about what he likes.  
Was he...? no no impossible, he is not my type

“hey minho, are you okay? You look a little off today” just one day more and the project was going to be over, was this going to be over too?  
“yeah i’m okay, just a little bit tired, practice was rough today” he smiled to Chan to calm him, he notice how Chan’s ears started to turn red and the boy looked to the floor. Minho wanted to put his hand on Chan’s cheek, his cheeks looked so soft.

They were sitting on the floor, laptop and a bunch of papers around them, Chan moved a little bit closer to Minho, so he could get a better view of the laptop. He put his hand close to Minho’s, and caress it with his pinky.  
Minho stopped breathing for what he thought was minutes, how was chan talking so calmly while he was caresing his hand? Oh my 

And the deadline was here, he wished Chan luck before he left for his classes, he was sure Chan was going to be a great producer and a singer, the older wasn’t sure about this last one but in minho’s words his voice was perfect and he could listen to it forever.  
Chan hugged Minho before going out, both of them were nervous, both of them were awkard, maybe for the same reasons, maybe not, but after the hug Chan run out of there and Minho just sipped from his coffee and left too.

He felt off all day, he was waiting for a call a message anything, something from Chan, but nothing came in. As all fridays he finished his classes before lunch and went to his apartment. Felix tried to convince him of going out, but he wasn’t feeling that good for that maybe he was....dissapointed

He opened the apartment door and as he was expecting, it was empty, maybe all was going to go back to normal.

I should have asked him to go out

What if he didn’t feel the same?

It doesn’t matter now i guess

“minho are you home?” he never got up as fast before as he did it when he heard that.

“oh there you are!” Chan was happy, Minho could tell that, happiness look good on him. Chan hugged him, it was warm, and the younger felt comfortable in his arms, and he wasn’t that into skinship.  
“so how was the project?” Chan kept smiling and just moved a little bit closer, Minho was scared that chan could heard his heart racing.  
“everything went great, they loved it and all my teachers asked about the voice in it, thank you everything” Chan reached for Minho’s hand, Minho’s hand was small.  
The apartament was silent, Minho was taking all his courage to ask what he has been thinking for the last days.

“cha..”

“i was thinking....oh my i’m sorry, what?”

“oh no no, what were you saying?”

“would you like to go out for a coffee one of this days?” they were still holding hands, Minho was red, they were looking at each other eyes.

“you know i would love that” and they kept holding hands.


End file.
